By My Side
by L'ange-Sans-Ailes
Summary: Being alive... Being powerless... Being in love... Sequel to Bride of Fenton. Warning: Still femslash
1. One Wish

The sun cascaded through the window of Fenton Works. The intense light bathed a porcelain skinned woman. A woman who wore nothing but a black pair of panties, her chest exposed to the world. The woman's eyes filtered open to reveal giant emerald orbs.

"Ugh..." the woman groaned out, "Ember, you still got it," she stated to the empty room.

The resident ghost rocker of Amity Park, crawled out of the bed she shared with the love of her afterlife. She peered over at the alarm clock and groaned.

"Ten o'clock... What am I a farmer?" she asked as she stretched out preparing for her day.

She quietly weighed her options, "Go back to bed and wait for Babypop to come home or go downstairs and risk a conversations with her parents?" she asked herself as she climbed back into bed, "Decisions, decisions."

Just as she was about to pull the blanket over her body the door was flung open.

"Oh good, you're awake," Maddie said as she walked into the room.

Ember sat up, propping her head on her hand and her elbow on her thigh, "Oh no..." she groaned to herself, "This won't end well for me."

"Can you cover up?" Maddie asked as she raised a single eyebrow.

Ember looked down at her pert D's and shrugged, "Sorry girls," she picked up a bra off the floor.

"We don't all defy gravity," Maddie said with a roll of her eyes.

Ember shrugged as she slipped on the garment, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked feigning zero interest in the conversation that was about to take place.

"Well, Jazz is going shopping for a prom dress this afternoon and I wanted to know if you wanted to ride together and meet her there?" Maddie asked looking down at the pale girl.

Ember rolled onto her side, "I'm sure Babypop doesn't need my help," she said resting her head on her pillow, "She'll pick out something great."

"What about your dress?" Maddie asked with a peaked eyebrow.

"She'll pick out something great for me too," Ember said waving her off.

"That's just like you..." Maddie said, a look of disapproval on her face.

"What's just like me?" Ember asked sitting up so that she could see the other woman.

"Ever since you saved Jazz that night, you have turned into the laziest brat I've ever known," Maddie said crossing her arms, "Why... You probably can't even pick out a dress..."

"Oh yeah!?" Ember exclaimed as she leapt out of bed and snatched her pants off the ground, "I'll show you who can't pick out a dress!" she pulled them on as she hopped on one foot, "I'll come home with the best damn dress you've ever seen!" she pulled on her shirt, "And you better believe it'll be expensive!" she finished as she phased through the wall.

At that very moment Jack Fenton rushed into the room, "What's going on in here?" he asked pointing the Fenton Thermos in various directions.

Maddie simply smiled, "Just good parenting."

-Several Minutes Later-

Jazz walked the streets of Amity Park, side by side with her younger brother's girlfriend.

"Why did I agree to do this again?" Sam asked as they passed several boutiques.

"It was either this or I tell Danny who threw out his favorite shirt," Jazz countered with a shrug.

"I hate that shirt..." Sam said in frustration.

"I know," Jazz said with a large smile, "That's why it's his favorite."

"Fine," Sam said slumping her shoulders, "How did Mr. Blackmail get out of this?"

Jazz sighed, "Sometimes... I wish she could be more supportive..."she said, biting her lip.

At that moment Jazz heard a familiar voice that caused her to perk up.

"No, no, no! I need something tighter!" the voice exclaimed.

"But ma'am any tighter and you won't be able to breathe," the store clerk countered.

"Breathing is for the living! Tighter damn you!" the voice exclaimed with a righteous rage.

Jazz smiled as she walked into the boutique, "Ember?" she asked as she saw the ghost diva wearing a tight red dress.

"How do I look?" Ember asked as she wiggled her hips.

"Your boobs don't fit in your dress..." Sam stated in utter disbelief.

"Perfect," Ember said with a nod.

"How do you breathe in that thing?" Sam asked staring at the ghost diva's chest.

Ember stared at her.

Realization hit the young Goth, "Right... Sorry..." she said trailing off.

Ember snapped her fingers, "Hey, eyes are up here," she said pointing to her emerald orbs.

Sam shook her head, "Sorry... Its like staring into the abyss," she said looking down in shame.

"Careful they may stare back," Ember responded winking at Jazz.

Jazz smiled at her lover, "I thought dress shopping was beneath someone of your ghostly status," she stated crossing her arms.

Ember spun on her heel, "What my Babypop wants my Babypop gets," she said looking over her shoulder.

At that precise moment, Amity Park's resident ghost hero came crashing through the front door.

"Make way for Danny!" he exclaimed as he crashed into Ember, rolled on the ground and slammed into wall in a tangled mess of ghostly body parts.

Danny rubbed his aching head for a moment before he realized he was being lifted into the air by an irate woman.

"Dipstick..." Ember growled, "One good reason..." she said in a dangerously low tone.

"Ember? I uh..." Danny stuttered out.

"Not good enough!" Ember exclaimed as she threw him out of the gaping hole he created.

"Ember..." Jazz said with a disapproving look, "Go find out why he crashed through the door."

Ember rolled her eyes, "Yes my queen..." she stated as she phased through the dress and flew outside.

Jazz picked up the dress and handed it to the shop keeper, "I'll take this one."

-Meanwhile-

Ember flew out of the shop, pulling the strap to her shirt over her shoulder as she landed next to Danny.

"What's your problem Dipstick?" she asked fixing a glare on the younger boy.

Danny shook his head as he gathered himself, "Desiree, distracted me..." he said slowly.

Ember looked up to see the ghost genie in question holding her arms out basking in the sunlight, she smirked as she noticed Desiree's chest jiggle with every movement.

"Nice distraction," Ember said tilting her head to the side, "Let's go," she grabbed Danny by the arm and took flight.

Desiree cocked her only exposed eyebrow as she saw Ember approach her, dragging Danny behind.

"Ember?" Desiree questioned, "You've taken the side of the ghost child?"

Ember tossed Danny forward, "Girlfriend told me to keep an eye on her baby brother," she said with a shrug, "Got a problem with that?"

"Dating a human, Ember?" Desiree studied the other woman for a moment, "What happens when she starts to wither away? What will you do?"

Ember glared at her.

"Well?" Danny asked expectantly, "What would you do?"

Ember was taken aback by the boy's question, "What do you expect me to do?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"I want you to know what it's like! I want you to experience what she has to go through! I wish you were human!" Danny's hands immediately covered his mouth as he realized his mistake.

A smirk slipped onto Desiree's face as her hands began to glow, "So you have wished it so it shall be!" she exclaimed as a whirlwind of ghostly magic encircled the ghost rocker.

As the whirlwind began to dissipate Desiree used the opportunity to make her escape.

Tanned skin emerged from the chaos, raven black hair began to flow in the wind and finally... gravity took effect.

"Danny..." Ember stated as she began to plummet toward the ground.

**A/N: I'm Back Baby!**


	2. Falling Down

Jazz and Sam were shoved out of the store.

Jazz adjusted her shirt and turned her nose up at the shop keeper, "How rude," she stated.

"What's going on up there?" Sam asked pointing to the sky.

Jazz looked up to see a curvy woman falling from the sky while her little brother flew after her.

"I'm not sure..." Jazz stated as she watched Danny close the gap, "Ember better not be throwing pedestrians into the air again."

"Is he going to make it?" Sam asked in a worried tone.

The girls watched as Danny grabbed the girl by her wrist and phased through the concrete that once threatened her life. After but a brief moment the duo emerged from the ground and became tangible in front of the girl's.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked frantically, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen at all!"

The girl shook her head as Danny kept a tight grip on her, "Get off me, Dipstick!" she exclaimed, pushing the boy away.

Jazz examined the raven-haired girl for a moment, "Ember?" she questioned in complete shock.

"Who are you?" Ember questioned taking a step backwards.

"Ember?" Jazz asked reaching for the other woman, "You don't remember me?"

"Should I?" Ember asked warily.

"I'm your girlfriend... Jazz," Jazz stated almost desperately.

"Girlfriend?" Ember asked, mildly offended, "Sorry Babypop... But ole Ember is a fan of the tube-steak," she gestured with her hands.

"What?" Jazz asked in utter horror.

"Just kidding Babypop," Ember said with a wink.

Jazz pulled Ember into a tight hug.

"So, this is breathing?" Ember asked turning an interesting shade of blue, "I don't like it..."

Jazz released her girlfriend the glared at her, "Why did you do that!?" she asked crossing her arms.

"It's no big deal Babypop..." Ember said with a smirk, "Danny will just fly me back up to Desiree and we'll wish this back in no time..."

"Uh... Ember..." Danny started, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can't you see I'm coming up with a plan?" Ember asked glaring at the young boy.

"Desiree's... Gone," Danny said bracing for the ghost girl's wrath.

"Gone? What do you mean gone!?" Ember exclaimed balling her fists, "She can't be gone! She was right..." she pointed at empty sky, "There..."

"She must have escaped while you were falling..." Danny said sheepishly.

"Okay Ember... Calm down..." Ember said closing her eyes, "Dipstick can transform... Maybe you can too..." she began concentrating as hard as she could, "Did anything happen?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"No..." Jazz said, frowning at her lover's misfortune.

"What about now?" Ember asked again.

"Nothing," Jazz whispered.

Ember pinched the bridge of her nose, "I would trade my guitar to have my afterlife back..."

-Several Minutes Later-

Ember sat atop a cold examination table wearing nothing but her boy shorts and bra, practically exposed to the world. As if this single indignity wasn't humiliating enough, her girlfriend's mother was poking and prodding her newly turned human body.

Maddie placed the cold stethoscope on the former ghost's chest, "How do you feel?" she asked looking at her watch.

"Squishy," Ember responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Breathe in," Maddie ordered.

Ember took in as much air as her now functioning lungs could.

"Exhale," Maddie commanded.

Ember did as she was told and slumped forward, "What's the damage Doc?" she asked moving her hair behind her ear.

Maddie removed the stethoscope and placed it on the table, "Well, you're a perfectly healthy young lady," she stated with a small smile.

"Perfectly healthy!?" Ember exclaimed on panic, "I'm supposed to be dead! Health hasn't been an issue for decades!" she began breathing heavily at the end of her rant, "I shouldn't be breathing..."

"Do you feel better?" Maddie asked removing her lab coat.

"A little..." Ember admitted sheepishly.

Maddie placed a mirror face down on the edge of the table.

"What's that for?" Ember asked warily.

"Just so you can look at the new you," Maddie said as she walked up the stairs and out of the room.

Ember fingered the handle of the mirror before finally grabbing it and bringing it to her face. She scanned over features she couldn't recognize... Blue eyes, rosy cheeks and a pale pink complexion stared back at the young girl.

She closed her eyes and set the mirror down gently on the table. She took a deep breath taking note of yet another fact that this was her new reality.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked followed by footsteps.

Ember opened her eyes to see Jazz coming down the stairs, "I'm not who I am anymore..." she said with a sigh.

"Don't think of it that way," Jazz said taking a seat next to the other woman, "Think of what you could be."

"What do you mean?" Ember asked resting her head on the other girl's shoulder.

"Well..." Jazz started slowly, "You have a new lease on life, literally. You have the opportunity for a brand new beginning."

Ember placed her hand atop her girlfriend's, "Or a continuation..."

-Meanwhile in the denizens of the Ghost Zone-

A hulking frame floated through a lush tropical island. The mechanical body contrasted with the vegetation it cut down.

"Why are we doing this?" a high pitched voice asked.

"We are making new additions to my home," a second, deeper voice responded.

"So, that you can hang your ex-girlfriend's scalp from your ceiling fan," the first voice said with a chuckle.

"Technus... I will have my revenge and my trophy..."

-Later That Night-

Ember stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. Her eyes roamed over her face and body, taking in every insignificant detail.

After what seemed like an eternity for the ghost girl turned human, she shut her eyes and sighed.

A sudden knock on the door forced Ember back to the present.

"You okay in there?" the voice of Ember's lover asked.

Ember balled her fists and placed them firmly on the counter, "Just getting used to my old face," she said with yet another sigh.

"Well come out," Jazz said through the door, "I'd like to get more acquainted to it too."

"I'll be right out, Babypop," Ember said forcing her most sincere smile before making her way to the door and opening it.


	3. The New Me

-The Next Morning-

Ember sat at the kitchen table alone reading the newspaper in complete silence. After a few minutes of solidarity 'Dancing' Jack Fenton's need for fudge urged him to walk into the room.

Ember dropped the newspaper so she could make eye contact, "Dad," she said with a nod.

"Yeah..." Jack responded rubbing his neck before darting out of the kitchen.

Ember shrugged and went back to reading her newspaper until Maddie walked into the room.

"Ember... Honey..." Maddie started slowly.

"Yeah, mom?" Ember asked not bothering to drop the newspaper this time.

"Why are you naked?" Maddie asked in confusion.

Ember tossed the newspaper on the table and crossed her legs, "Well, now that I'm alive my clothes don't have that ethereal funk guard any more," she said with nod, "I have to wash them or I start smelling like your son."

Maddie paused for a moment, allowing the statement to wash over her. She then reached into a near by laundry basket and pulled out a pair of Danny's pants and his signature white t-shirt, "Here, wear these," she said laying the clothes in front of the girl.

Ember examined the garments before looking back up at Maddie, "Well... They're clean..." she stated with a shrug before putting the pants on and then standing up causing the pants to drop to the ground, "Does he have a belt?"

"I'm sure we can find something before we go shopping," Maddie said crossing her arms.

Ember gulped, "Shopping?"

-A Few Hours Later-

Maddie Fenton walked the floors of the mall with an unmatched grace and confidence, while the young ward walking closely behind her exuded an air of nervousness as she hiked up her pants once again.

Maddie turned her head to make sure the girl hadn't run off, "You're not enjoying yourself are you?" she asked quietly.

"I just feel... Out of my element," Ember responded, breaking eye contact with the older female.

"Well, what would put you in your element, honey?" Maddie asked in a worried tone.

-Ten Minutes Later-

Ember dug through a drawer with a smile on her face, while Maddie stood behind her, a rosy blush staining her lips.

"Underwear is your element?" Maddie asked in confusion.

Ember turned back to face the older woman, "Not underwear..." she said holding up a handful of clothing, "Panties," she began sifting through the pile she had made, "Lacy, hearts, bows, skulls..." she continued to list them off.

"You bought five pairs of the same exact pair of pants but you have a weakness for fancy panties?" Maddie questioned in mild curiosity.

"I'm a complex woman, that just so happens to like the way that lace feels against my butt," Ember said giving herself a firm pat on the rear.

"Honey, don't forget about the bras," Maddie chimed in with a supportive smile, "We can even get one of the employees to size you."

Ember groaned, "And I'm kicked right out of my element..."

-A few hours later-

Ember examined herself in the mirror of the bedroom she shared with her true love. She nodded her approval as nice form fitting jeans hugged her curves while a black t-shirt, with an anatomically correct heart on the front, stretched over her ample chest.

"I look good, damn good," she stated just as a door slammed closed, "I know who's home," she grabbed a pair of folded pants before leaving the room.

Ember made her way down the hall and stopped as she reached the top of the stairs. Peering down into the living room, she could see Danny and Sam sitting on the couch while the object of her affection stood behind them.

Ever so gracefully she descended the stairs. As she reached the ground floor Jazz turned to meet her.

"Wow," Jazz said with a smile, "I like the new look."

Danny and Sam turned to look at the young woman. Danny's mouth went slack and just as drool began to collect at the corner of his lip, he was brought back to reality by an elbow to the side from his girlfriend.

"Here you go Dipstick," Ember said tossing the pants to him.

"Why were you wearing my pants?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Don't worry, I wasn't wearing any panties," Ember said garnering a glare from Sam.

"You need to wash those," Sam said pointing at the pants in question.

Danny stared at the pants with a dumbfounded look on his face, "She wasn't wearing any panties..." he said as if he were in a trance.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed in frustration.

"Fine! I'll wash them!" he said leaving his seat and walking past the former ghost.

"Touchy," Ember said with a smirk.

"Why were you wearing Danny's pants?" Jazz asked eyeing her girlfriend.

"Because your pants make my ass look fat," Ember said in an air of indifference.

"Your ass makes your ass look fat," Sam barbed, glaring at Ember.

"Sam hush," Jazz said looking at the younger girl in shame.

"And no one said there was anything wrong with a fat ass," Danny said as we walked back into the room.

"Shut it, Danny," Sam said crossing her arms in frustration.

"Jealous much?" Ember asked as her smirk intensified.

Sam opened her mouth to speak but she was promptly interrupted by Jazz.

"Go to my room," Jazz commanded pointing to the stairs.

Ember stared at her for a moment, "Yes mistress," she said before making her way up the stairs.

Jazz turned to the young couple, "Now, you two behave," she stated before taking her leave as well.

Danny sat next to Sam and wrapped an arm around her.

"Danny... Never bring up another girl's ass, you ass."

-Upstairs-

Ember walked into her lover's bedroom mere seconds before she arrived.

"You shouldn't mess with Danny so much in one day," Jazz stated looking at the other woman intently.

"Why not?" Ember asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "Head might explode?"

"Girlfriend might explode," Jazz explained taking a seat next to her girlfriend.

After but a brief moment, she leaned in for a kiss. The couple took their time, savoring the taste of the other's lips. Finally, they broke the kiss, breathing heavily from the intensity and length of time.

"I like this new you," Jazz stated gazing into Ember's eyes.

Ember pulled her into a hug, "New me..."


	4. Obsession

The basement of Fenton Work's consisted of cold sterile tables and cabinets on a stark white tiled floor. The only thing that gave this laboratory any color was the eerie green glow coming from the Fenton family's greatest technological achievement... the Ghost Portal.

The peaceful scene was disrupted by none other than the ghost hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom. He flew through the portal and slammed his hand onto the console forcing the giant steel doors closed.

Danny let out a sigh as he transformed back into his human form, "I can't find her anywhere..." he said solemnly, "I guess it's time to face the music," he then slowly made his way up the stairs.

-Meanwhile in Jazz's room-

Ember laid on top of the bed strumming on her guitar while Jazz sat at her desk doing her homework.

"It's peaceful," Jazz said never removing her focus from her book.

Ember smirked, "Three... two... one..."

The door was thrust open revealing Amity Park's rudest little brother, Danny Fenton, "Ember, I have some bad news," he stated slowly.

"I know, you still haven't mastered knocking," Ember replied waving him off.

"Desiree is gone," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck, "I mean... I can't find her, at all."

Ember closed her eyes, "A teenage boy can't find the biggest breasts in the Ghost Zone..." she said pinching the bridge of her nose.

Jazz cleared her throat, earning Ember's attention. Jazz portrayed her her displeasure with a well placed glare.

"Not that I ever noticed..." Ember said fixing her attention back on Danny, "This needs a woman's touch."

"Woman's touch?" Danny asked peaking an eyebrow in confusion.

Ember turned her nose up at the teen, "Desiree hates men and since you technically qualify she would avoid you like the plague," she explained getting to her feet.

"Oh yeah?" Danny asked crossing his arms, "And what's your woman's touch going to do?"

Ember stretched and smirked, "I'm going to use my woman's touch to feel up your sister at the movies," she said walking past the boy.

Jazz followed quickly, "Ember! I told you not to mess with Danny anymore!" she exclaimed.

Danny shook his head, "You're helping... You're helping... You're helping..."

-An hour later-

Ember and Jazz held hands as they walked through the doors of the movie theatre and into the lobby.

Jazz had given Ember wayward glances the entire trip to the theatre, glances that did not go unnoticed by the former ghost rocker.

"Something on your mind Babypop?" Ember asked as she gave the usher the tickets.

"I just..." Jazz started, steeling her nerves, "Don't know what your next move is going to be..."

Ember led Jazz into the theatre and took seats in the back.

"Well?" Jazz asked, pressing the issue.

Ember rest her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, "I'm just going to enjoy this life for a while," she stated softly.

Jazz was rendered speechless by her sudden declaration.

Ember gave the other girl a smirk, "Besides, it's what you've always wanted, Babypop."

-Meanwhile, across town-

Tucker Foley sat behind a large desk and to his right stood none other than Sam Manson. The duo watched in amazement as Danny Phantom hovered back and forth across the room.

"As many times as we've seen Danny ghost-pace, I can never get used to it," Tucker said leaning back into his chair.

"This is really eating you up, Danny," Sam stated a look of concern on her face.

"It's my fault," Danny said as he continued to pace, "After all these years, you'd think I'd know to watch what I say around Desiree..."

"It's not your fault Danny..." Sam said softly, "She always puts a twist to your words."

"And you're trying to fix it," Tucker said nodding furiously.

"I can't find her..." Danny shook his head, "I just wish there was another option," he looked around in hopes that the ghost genie in question would magically appear as she was prone too.

The trio stayed in an awkward silence until Danny slumped his shoulders.

"I need to find another option," Danny he stated in a determined tone.

"Well..." Sam started, rubbing the back of her neck, "There's always another option..."

"Sam..." Danny said shacking his head, "I can't..."

"I didn't say to do it..." Sam said quickly, "I just said it's an option."

Danny put his hands over his face, "There's no guarantee it would work..." he groaned out.

"Why not?" Tucker asked leaning forward.

Danny removed his hands from his face, "She could become a ghost all over again..." he sighed, "Or she could just move on."

"Move on..." Tucker stated slowly, "Like go to Heaven or Hell?"

Danny broke eye contact for a moment, "Something like that..." he said floating higher into the air.

"Danny... You need to relax," Sam stated pleading with him.

"Yeah, dude," Tucker chimed in quickly, "You won't be any help to any one if you don't get some rest."

Danny nodded, "Rest... Rest sounds good... I'll see you guys tomorrow," he said phasing through the wall before either of his friends could bid him farewell.

"What do you think Sam?" Tucker asked staring at the spot on the wall that his best friend phased through.

Sam remained silent, knowing that neither of them could provide the answers Danny sought.

-A few hours later-

Jazz and Ember walked out of the theatre together. Ember had her arm slung carelessly around Jazz's shoulder, while Jazz leaned against Ember's body.

The young couple shared this loving embrace as they traversed the cold sidewalks of the city. Nothing was said as both were content to simply enjoy the peaceful silence.

Yet, unbeknownst to the buxom couple an imposing figure hid atop a near by roof, glaring as they walked out of view.

"Very Interesting..." a voice said slowly.

"Why don't we take her now, Skulker?" a second voice asked urgently.

"Technus... Her hair isn't aflame..." Skulker stated in contemplative tone.

"So!?" Technus questioned harshly.

"So, this changes aspects of the hunt."


	5. Human Experience

Ember sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper while various Fenton's sat around her. The Fentons would cast wayward glances at the former ghost rocker and then return to their respective breakfasts.

Maddie looked up at her daughter's lover, "Ember honey, you've been reading the newspaper quite often now..." she said with a worried look on her face.

"Well, girls my age have jobs by now, right?" Ember responded, never looking up from the paper.

Jazz leaned on the table and looked at Ember with a smile, "So, how old do you think you are?" she asked in Ernst.

Ember tossed the paper on the table, "I don't know," she said with a shrug, "Death has a way of making the years kind of bleed together anyways."

Maddie rubbed her chin, "She appears to be closer to Danny's age than yours, Jazz," she said with certainty.

"I'm twelve!?" Ember exclaimed in shock.

Danny was visibly taken aback, "I'm not twelve you she-demon," he said crossing his arms.

Ember stood up and put her hands on the table, "I've got two inches on you and I'm not talking about our height difference," she stated with a smirk.

Danny stood up and glared at her then opened his mouth to issue his rebuttal.

Ember stuck her hand in his face, "Save it," she said quickly, "I've already been in your pants."

"Ember!" Jazz and Maddie exclaimed in unison.

"He washed them..." Ember said, sitting back down, "Eventually."

Danny shook his head, "So, why the sudden interest in getting a job?" he asked a smile creeping onto his face, "Pleather going on sale?"

Before Ember could exchange barbs with the boy, the squabbling duo were interrupted by a more mature voice of reason.

"Well I think its admirable that Ember wants to pull her own weight around here," Maddie said with a soft smile.

Danny opened his mouth but was met by a glare from Ember.

"If a fat joke comes out of your mouth I'll kill your human half," Ember threatened with a glare.

Jazz simply sighed and pulled her girlfriend away from her little brother, "Come on, we can go ask around, while you two get some time apart."

-A few hours later-

Ember stormed out of one of the local shops, Jazz following closely behind her.

"Who knew it would be this hard to find a job that isn't completely demeaning," Ember stated with an exasperated sigh.

Jazz smiled at the girl, "We've only checked the record store and they're going out of business," she said putting an arm around her girlfriend.

"Damn modern teenagers and their damn internet," Ember grumbled quietly.

Jazz leaned in for a kiss, while Ember tilted her head to receive it.

"Sorry to interrupt this tender embrace," a voice called out causing both teens to snap to attention.

"Skulker," Ember said, gritting her teeth.

"Skulktech 2.0, child," Technus corrected.

Skulker readied his arm mounted blasters, "Transform so that I may have your pelt," he said with a sick smirk.

Jazz stepped in front of the former ghost girl, "She's human now," she said reaching into her purse.

"Human?" Skulker questioned in confusion.

"We can always make her a ghost again," Technus said with a sinister grin.

Skulker glared at Ember, "Skulker hunts what he hunts... Nothing more, nothing less," he said more to himself than anyone else.

Jazz took that moment to pull out the Fenton Peeler and activate the body armor, "Hunt this," she said as she fired the weapon at Skulktech.

Skulker was shaken from his thoughts as he narrowly avoided the blast, "The element of surprise," he said with a smirk, "That won't help you now."

"We just became left handed," Technus stated bluntly.

Skulker looked down where his right arm should be and saw a smoldering, mangled limb, "In due time whelp," he said as he vanished from sight leaving the lovely couple alone.

"Are you okay?" Jazz asked turning back to her girlfriend.

"I'm fine," Ember said turning her back on the other girl, "Can we just go home?"

"Yeah... sure."

-Meanwhile-

Danny sat on the edge of his bed, his shoulders slumped. Exhaustion had long been etched onto his face.

"You should drop the whole brooding thing..." a voice stated as an arm wrapped around his chest, "You just can't pull it off like I can," a second arm was suddenly draped over his shoulder.

"Sam..." Danny said, a small smile cracking his stoic demeanor, "I just don't know what to do with her... I don't know how to get along with the new her but Jazz is so happy... I need to try harder."

"Danny, you are a beautiful and caring human being," she said just before pulling him down on the bed and straddled his waist, "Tell anyone I said that and you'll be sorry," she shoved a finger into his face.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he asked a smirk playing at his lips.

In response, Sam dove down and engulfed his mouth into a kiss.

-Meanwhile, Down the Hall-

While Danny and Sam were just warming up, Maddie and Jack had just erupted. Maddie rolled from atop Jack and nuzzled into his side and he wrapped his burly arm around her delicate frame.

Maddie rested her head on her husband's chest, "Jack, honey?" she questioned, her eyes closed.

"Hmm?" Jack grunted in exhaustion.

"What do you think about Ember?" she asked opening one eye to study his face.

Jack sighed, "She's human now," he said curtly.

"Jack Fenton," Maddie stated firmly, "You haven't learned anything, have you?"

"Maddie..." Jack said softly, "She's alive now and my baby's happy, why worry about things that I want to rip apart molecule by molecule?"

Maddie glared at her husband.

"Oh, not the butt," Jack said quickly, "Please not the butt."

"You are an insensitive jerk," she said as she rolled away from her husband.

"And there's the butt..." he said rolling over so that their backs were facing each other.


	6. Clear The Air

-A Random Warehouse-

Skulktech sat at a bench, his head planted firmly in his left hand while various tentacles emerged from his back and gathered the necessary parts and tools to repair his mangled limb.

"Why didn't we take Ember when we had the chance?" Technus questioned as he fashioned cybernetics to the suit.

"The hunt changed..." Skulker stated in a low tone.

"How did it change?" Technus asked as sparks began to fly.

"Twice now the sister of the whelp has defeated us," Skulker stated furrowing his brow, "Bested by a mere human."

"A quick witted and resourceful human," Technus chimed in quickly.

Skulker's eyes went wide, "Technus... I believe we've found our new prey," he said with a sick smirk.

"And I believe our right arm has an equalizer," Technus stated with a cackle.

Skulker examined the arm and a magnet shaped device sprung forward, "Now this is intriguing."

-Later That Day-

Ember sat at the edge of the bed while Jazz sat right next to her tenderly rubbing her back.

"I know something's wrong," Jazz stated firmly.

Ember sighed, "Dammit..." she stated curtly.

"Just get it off your chest," Jazz said with a small smile, "Let it all out. I'm all..."

Ember raised her hands in surrender, "Please... No more clichés... I can't take it anymore..." she said shaking her head, "I just feel so helpless... I couldn't protect you from Skulker and his ridiculous sidekick..."

"But that's what a relationship is all about," Jazz stated with a warm smile, "I do what you can't do and you do what I can't do. We adapt."

Ember stood up and turned to face her lover, "Now tell me what's been bothering you so much," she said staring deeply into Jazz's eyes.

"I was always worried that when I age and pass away we'd be separated," Jazz stated barely above a whisper.

"I would've waited for you until your dying breath and then led you into your afterlife," Ember said, stroking the other girl's cheek.

"How can you be so sure?" Jazz asked almost pleadingly.

Ember only kissed her on the forehead and walked to the door.

"You can't end an argument like that!" Jazz exclaimed as she watched Ember leave the room.

Jazz threw herself on the bed and sighed.

"I wish I was that confident."

-A few minutes later-

Ember descended the stairs and turned the corner into the kitchen only to run right into Danny.

"Watch out Dipstick," Ember said with a glare, "Some of us like the way our faces look."

Danny shook his head vigorously, "Well you need something to distract from that lopsided chest," he quipped.

Ember adjusted her chest, "Your sister didn't seem to mind," she stated with a smirk.

"You're her first girlfriend, she'll learn soon enough," Danny said returning the smirk.

"Not bad Dipstick," she said with a nod, "Not bad."

Danny then watched as she walked off, "Not bad," he repeated as he leapt over the back of the couch into a seated position.

Just as the young halfa was about to reach for the remote a rather forceful explosion threw him from the couch and onto the floor.

Just as Danny had gotten to his feet and dusted himself off a smoldering 'Dancing' Jack Fenton threw open the basement door, "Flux Capacitor musta blown a fuse," he said as he made his way to the couch.

In unison, father and son sat down on the couch and sighed.

"How's school going?" Jack asked staring at the blank television.

"Maintaining my 'C' average," Danny responded staring at the same blank screen, "How's inventing going?"

"Crossed the streams, blew myself up," Jack responded in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"You... You all right Dad?" Danny asked leaning forward to examine his father.

"Son..." Jack said, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Never marry... Then, when you go against my wishes never have a daughter... And finally, when you spite me never let her go outside..."

"Is this about Mom, Jazz, Ember or some combination of the three?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Your sister can be so..." Jack said, balling his fists as he searched in vain for some type of answer.

"Stubborn," Danny finished with a nod.

"Yes," Jack confirmed quickly, "And her choice in potential partners is..."

"Sketchy," Danny stated leaning back into the couch.

"I completely agree!" Jack exclaimed, "Why does she have to be..."

"The smartest person we know," Danny said with a smile.

"Huh?" Jack questioned in confusion.

"Let's face it Dad," Danny stated calmly, "Jazz is so far ahead of us it's not even funny."

"But she's..." Jack stumbled over his words.

"So mature and level headed?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Ember..." Jack started, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Loves Jazz more than anything and has risked her life on a few dozen occasions to prove it," Danny said leaning forward, "They work Dad."

"You're old man's being an ass isn't he son?" Jack asked, his head hung low in shame.

"It's never too late to make things right," Danny said with an optimistic smile.

Unbeknownst to the men of the family a familiar ghost diva could hear their entire conversation. Leaning against the wall of the kitchen, she couldn't help but smirk.

"About time somebody noticed it."

-That Night-

Several rooftops away a dark figure hovered over the ledge as he watched the natural habitat of his newest quarry. His metallic face remained stoic as one by one lights were turned off until the entire building was only illuminated by the neon glow of the 'Fenton Works' sign.

"I'm not much for waiting..." Technus whined, "I am a man of action!" tentacles erupting from his back.

"Action that will get us a one way ticket back to the Ghost Zone before we can even get close," Skulker said forcefully.

"Patience..." Technus stated slowly.

"We wait to strike when they are at their weakest," Skulker stated with a smirk, "And then we can return focus to our true prize..."

"The ghost child's pelt will be ours!" Technus exclaimed with a cackle.


	7. The Plunge

Ember lied in bed with a smile on her face while the love her life snaked up her body trailing butterfly kisses as she came up.

"Where are you parents?" Ember asked with a soft moan.

"In the basement playing with the ghost portal," Jazz responded in between kisses.

"And Dipstick?" Ember asked closing her eyes.

"Eating dinner with his friends," Jazz said as she finally made her way to Ember's mouth, "We can take our time."

Ember smiled, "I've got nothing but time," she said as the two women kissed.

Jazz's eyes snapped open and she pulled away from her lover.

"What's wrong? My breath smell?" Ember asked as she breathed in her hand and smelled it.

"Oh no!" Jazz exclaimed, leaping from the bed, "I forgot to pick up the dresses!"

"Oh... Kay..." Ember said in disappointment, "They can't wait just a little longer?"

"No, we have to pick them up today or they go back on the rack," Jazz explained grabbing her purse.

"Like anyone could fill out your dress," Ember said as she got to her feet, "Our dresses are safe."

"Better safe than sorry," Jazz said as she left the room in a hurry.

"Slow down!" Ember exclaimed as she followed her lover out fo the room, "My panties still haven't dried yet..."

The couple descended the stairs and stopped for but a brief moment so that Jazz could collect her car keys from a bowl that sat atop a desk in the living room.

Before Jazz could even place a hand on the doorknob she was grabbed from behind and pushed against the still closed door.

"Will you just wait one second?" Ember asked almost pleading with the other woman.

Jazz looked over the woman's face and nodded, "Sure... Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Ember had a weak smile on her face, "I'm still here," she said giving Jazz a small kiss.

Jazz smiled, "The faster we get the dresses the faster we can get back to bed," Jazz said as Ember released her.

The couple walked out of the front door and down the steps to the sidewalk.

"No where to run..." a sinister voice stated from above the girls.

They looked up to see Skulktech looming over them.

"Oh what do you want now?" Ember asked in mild annoyance.

"End them now!" Technus exclaimed impatiently.

"We stick to the plan," Skulker stated in a low tone.

"Whip out you hairdryer and shred his midlife crisis," Ember said in an air of arrogance.

"It's a peeler," Jazz corrected as she pulled the device from her purse.

Skulker raised his arm causing a small magnet shaped device to emerge from his wrist, "It's scrap metal," he said and a energy rings pulsated from the gizmo.

Jazz and Ember looked over their own bodies and each other's.

Jazz shrugged and pulled the trigger on the peeler but nothing happened, "You always forget the batteries at the worst times," Ember said shaking her head.

At that precise moment Maddie and Jack erupted from the house, brandishing all types of ghost battling weapons.

"And we finally have the in-laws!" Technus exclaimed with a grin.

Skulker silently directed his new weapon to the Fentons and fired his trump card once again.

Maddie and Jack were left in a stupor as their weapons were rendered useless as well.

"Maddie?" Jack questioned hitting his bazooka.

"E.M.P," Maddie said in frustration.

"E.M.P?" Jack repeated slowly.

"Electro Magnetic Pulse," Maddie said shaking her head, "He's shorted out all of our tech."

"Trivial," Skulker said with a smile, "Technus?"

"With pleasure," Technus said as a missile pod emerged from the armor's shoulder and fired a large sphere at the adults.

The sphere exploded in midflight to reveal a large net that ensnared the duo.

"Foiled by a ghost! The shame!" Jack exclaimed wrestling against his binds.

Maddie fixed him with a glare.

"What!?" Jack asked defensively.

Maddie turned to her daughter, "Jazz! Ember! Run!" she shouted, fearing for the girls' safety.

"No, don't run," Skulker stated with a smirk, "Please, spare yourselves the embarrassment."

"Start with the redhead," Technus said staring at Jazz intently.

Ember stepped in front of Jazz, "You'll have to get passed me first you tin plated jerk in a box," she said putting up her fists in defense.

"Done," Skulker said with a smirk as he raised his massive mechanical arm and with an audible smack of steel striking flesh, Ember was sent soaring through the air and across pavement.

"Ember!" Jazz called out in horror.

"She can't save you child," Technus said with a cackle, "We definitely broke a few of her ribs."

"The human body..." Skulker said inching his way to the girl, "So fragile..." a green blade emerged from his left wrist, "Yet so resilient against stains, you will make a fine rug," he cocked back his arm and prepared to strike.

Jazz steeled herself for the impending strike, with her eyes closed she prepared for the end... But alas the end never came. Gathering her courage, she managed to open one eye, only to open the other to fully take in what she saw.

The first great love of her life stood in front of her, gazing longingly into her eyes but all was not quite right... Upon further inspection Jazz noticed the tip of a blade protruding from her lover's stomach.

"What did you do?" Jazz asked as tears began streaming down her face.

Skulker then removed the blade from her back, "I guess I owed her that much for my lair," he said with a sick smile.

Without the mechanized maniac to support her weight, Ember fell forward toward her girlfriend.

Jazz reached out and caught the other woman and held her close.

Jazz watched as Ember's eyes closed. Ember's last breath took place in the arms of the only person that ever truly loved her.

"No... No. No!" Jazz exclaimed, abandoning all self control and weeping openly.

"Now?" Technus asked with a wide smile.

Skulker looked into the sky as a dark figure approached, "We finish this."


	8. Comeback Tour

Skulker smirked as he loomed over Jazz, "Better late than never whelp," Skulker said as he parried a black and white blur.

Technus lashed out with several tentacles sending the boy into a parked car, "You're not getting off that easy," he said as the tentacles ensnared young Danny Phantom and raised him into the air.

"Danny!" Jazz called out, "I can't lose you too..."

Jazz could only watch in horror as her younger brother was slammed into every sturdy surface that Technus could reach.

Streetlamps were mangles, concrete broken and fire hydrants destroyed as Technus finally released Danny, letting him fall to the ground.

Jazz crawled over to him and held him, "Danny, speak to me," she said softly.

"I'm sorry, Jazz," Danny replied slowly getting to his feet, "I know how much she meant to you," he placed himself between his sister and the robotic ghost terrorizing his family.

Danny got into a low stance but was quickly blasted off his feet.

Jazz leapt into action and caught her brother before he could slam into the ground once again.

"We have bested you," Skulker stated with a smirk, "Taken away the only being you cared for, captured your family and beaten your sibling into the ground."

"What kind of hunter does this?" Jazz asked, shaking in anger.

"This was all for the ghost child," Technus said with a laugh.

"What!?" Jazz and Danny exclaimed in unison.

"Can I tell them before we dissect them?" Technus pleaded of his partner.

Skulker only nodded his approval.

Technus grinned with glee, "We kill the one that destroyed our old lair, thus crippling her lover emotionally, which forces the brother to fly into a trap that he is ill prepared for," he said, tentacles flailing behind the armor.

"It's a giant chessboard filled with revenge," Jazz said in disgust.

Skulker squared right up to the duo, "And now there is no one to stop us," he said raising his arm, ghostly energy began collecting in his palm.

"Oh, I beg to differ Dipstick."

"No," Skulker said in shock.

"We ran you through!" Technus exclaimed in a fit of rage.

A column of light appeared before the Fenton siblings and to their shock, out walked a ghostly Ember. Her trademark black leather had been replaced by an identical white leather affair, while her signature pink guitar was held firmly in hand.

"Jazz... I think I have a concussion," Danny said squinting his eyes.

"Me too," Jazz said in utter confusion.

"Let's shake off some rust," Ember said as she began playing her guitar.

"Destroy that blasted instrument!" Skulker exclaimed as Technus readied the entire armament.

The ground began to shake as Ember's fingers glided along her weapon. She fixed a glare on the monster in front of her as wave of ghostly energy began to pulsate in front of her.

"Fire!" Skulker commanded as every weapon the duo had at their disposal was unleashed on the ghost diva.

In response Ember hit a power cord that caused a skull to erupt from the guitar and effectively destroy every projectile that was in flight.

"Babypop, Jazz," Ember said looking over her shoulder as her playing intensified, "I love you."

"Ember?" Jazz questioned, her eyes still wide in shock.

Skulker took to the air, his hands glowing with ghostly energy.

Ember's fingers began to blur as the riff she played became more intricate. A green energy shield suddenly encased her and the Fenton siblings.

Skulker bombarded the shield with volleys of ghost energy while Technus lashed out with his tentacles.

"This is ridiculous!" Technus exclaimed in frustration.

"How is she so powerful?" Skulker asked in disbelief.

"I'll always be around Babypop," Ember said never taking her eyes off Jazz, "Help me end this."

Jazz stared in wonder, "I love you, Ember," she said as Ember's hair exploded into a column of fire.

"I could get used to this," Ember said, her eyes glowing an intense green.

Ember painfully tore her gaze away from Jazz and fixed it on the not so dynamic duo.

"Time for your swan song," Ember stated as she took flight and stopped in front of Skulktech.

"And what do you hope to accomplish child?" Technus asked in an air of superiority.

Skulker raised his E.M.P. device and aimed it at the ghost rocker, "You're finished," he said with a smirk.

With one swing of her guitar the sound of metal crunching echoed throughout the streets.

Skulker and Technus looked at their newly mangled hand.

"Retreat?" Technus asked hurriedly.

"Tactfully," Skulker added as the duo turned tail and flew into the distance.

"One more boom," Ember said strumming one last cord that sent a pair of pink fists flying after the mechanized hunter.

With an explosion that shook the very Earth they dropped from the sky causing Ember to smirk and descend back to the street.

Jazz dropped Danny with thud and ran to her lover as her feet touched the ground.

"Owe..." Danny said rubbing his head, "I'm okay..." he got to his feet and walked to his parents to free them of their binds.

"Thank you Danny," Maddie said patting the boy on the head.

Jack nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess I owe her an apology," he said slowly.

"Ember," Maddie corrected crossing her arms in disappointment, "Her name is Ember."

"Right, Ember," Jack said with a small smile.

Ember and Jazz embraced on the sidewalk, tears spilling down Jazz's cheeks.

"I thought I lost you forever," Jazz said holding Ember tightly, "How did you come back?"

Ember smiled, "I'm glad I got over that breathing thing again," she said softly, returning the hug.

"Ember," Jack started slowly, "On behalf of the Fenton Family, I would just like to thank you for coming to our aid."

"You're... Welcome?" Ember questioned uneasily.

Danny examined the older woman closely, "You changed pretty quickly," he said slowly, "How'd you come back so fast?"

Jazz looked Ember in the eyes, "Ember?" she asked almost pleading with the woman.

Ember gently squeezed the other girl attempting to savor the hug as column of light shined upon them, "I'm right here," Ember said stroking her hair.

Jazz closed her eyes as she held onto Ember tightly. Ember returned the hug while gently stroking the other woman's hair. But alas, their tender moment was being hurried along. The column of white light intensified causing the couple to float into the air.

"It feels like I'm floating," Jazz said with a smile.

"Jazz..." Ember said softly.

Jazz reluctantly opened her eyes to see that they were several feet in the air, "Ember, put us down," she said looking Ember in the eyes.

Ember remained silent as she bit her lip.

"Ember?" Jazz questioned softly.

"Sorry Jazz..." Ember said fighting back the tears, "I guess I'm moving on..."


	9. The Feels

Jazz looked her lover in the eyes, "But... We love each other..." she said pleading with the other woman.

Ember smiled, tears now freely slowing down her cheeks, "That's why I got to come back one last time," she said giving Jazz one final squeeze.

"You can't leave me..." Jazz said burying her face in Ember's neck.

Ember looked into the sky, "It's pretty bright up there," she smirked, "I'll find my way back."

Jazz looked at Ember one final time, "I'll wait for you," she said as Ember released her and she floated back down to the ground.

Ember looked down at the Fenton family as they waved to her, "I could really use a wish right now," she said as she climbed into the sky.

Jazz watched the first great love of her life disappear into the sky above as tears stained her face.

"Jazz," Danny said softly as he rested a hand on his sister's shoulder, "Let it out."

Jazz turned and hugged her brother as she wept openly for the world to see.

-One Week Later-

Jazz sat at the breakfast table, a cooling bowl of oatmeal in front of her. She would pick up a spoon full of oats and proceed to drop it back into the bowl. She repeated this process over and over until Danny sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked leaning on his elbow.

"I'm not hungry," she responded pushing her bowl in front of her little brother.

Danny took the bowl and began eating, "Jazz you just need..." he started before Jazz stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to school," she said grabbing her book bag off the floor and walking out of the room.

"Good talk, Jazz," Danny said pushing away the bowl, "Good talk."

-A Few Hours Later-

Jazz walked the hall of Casper High, her books clutched tightly to her chest. She continued her trek toward her locker and quickly opened it. She placed all of her books neatly inside and just paused.

"Can you believe it?"

Jazz snapped back to attention to see Paulina talking to the rest of her clique.

"Prom is night," Paulina stated enthusiastically, "I am so excited!"

Jazz shoved her head into her locker as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. After a brief moment, she pulled her head out of her locker only to knock a book down. When she bent down to pick it up she noticed a picture on the ground. She picked up to see herself with Ember in a lover's embrace.

A small smile slipped onto her face but the more she looked at the picture the more serious she became.

"Ember..." she said softly, "If you saw me now, like this... You'd be ashamed..." she placed the picture on her locker door, "I'm going to prom dammit," she stated with a renewed determination.

-Later That Day-

Jazz walked through the parking lot of the school towards her car when two eerily familiar individuals stepped in front of her.

"What do you two want?" she asked in mild annoyance.

Larry pushed Steve forward.

Steve turned back to Larry then looked at Jazz, "We were just wondering..." Steve trailed off.

Larry rolled his eyes and stepped forward, "Do you want to be the meat in a Larry and Steve sandwich for Prom?" he asked with a smirk.

A look of disgust crossed over Jazz's face, "Ewe... No..." she said pushing past the boys and toward her car.

"I told you that was a stupid line!" Steve exclaimed throwing his hands into the air.

"I didn't see you coming up with anything better," Larry said crossing his arms.

The fight was quickly put on hold as Paulina walked by them.

"Still friends?" Larry asked peeking his eyebrow.

Steve smirked, "Best friends for life," he said as the duo ran after the young woman.

Unbeknownst to the quarreling duo, Jazz had seen the entire altercation. She was shocked to see the duo make up so quickly, "Friends."

-Several Minutes Later-

Jazz walked through the front door of Fenton Works and made her way to the stairs.

"Jazz honey," Maddie said as she walked into the living room.

"Mom, I've got to get my prom dress back," Jazz said with a smile on her face.

Maddie promptly opened the hall closet and produced two elegant gowns.

"Mom..." Jazz said in a hushed tone.

"I thought I'd pick them up for you," Maddie said softly, "Just in case you decided to go."

Jazz reached out for her dress but took a long look at the scarlet dress still in her mother's hands, "I really appreciate it," she said as she rushed upstairs.

Maddie closed the door and hung up the red dress on a hook, "We still miss you sweetheart."

-A Few Hours Later-

Jazz looked in her mirror, a long baby blue dress hugged her curves. She grabbed a pair of gloves off her dresser and pulled them on. She smiled at herself only to have her hair fall into her eyes.

She reached for the headband that Ember got her and held it for a brief moment, "I love you," she said placing the headband atop her head.

She looked into the mirror one last time before a trio of teenagers barged in.

"They'll never learn to knock," Jazz said with a smile.

In walked Danny and friends in their prom attire.

"Are you ready to leave?" Jazz asked grabbing her purse.

"Well, I'd like to give you this first," Tucker said holding out a corsage.

"Oh, Tucker..." Jazz said with a blush staining her cheeks, "It's beautiful."

"So, you'll go to prom with me?" Tucker asked as he slipped the corsage on her wrist.

Jazz smirked as she walked past the trio, "Well a lady shouldn't go alone."

-A Few Hours Later-

The finest hotel in all of Amity Park had been decorated for the evening's festivities. The lights were dimmed and finger foods had been placed on several tables against the walls. The students of Casper High danced and laughed, they talked and the middle of it all was a smiling Jasmine Fenton.

Jazz had been smiling ear to ear since she arrived with her brother and his friends. She smiled when she danced with Tucker, she smiled when she noticed Larry and Steve on each side of Paulina and she smiled while she sat at a table.

"I see Paulina finally found a way to get more attention," Sam said crossing her arms.

"Huh?" Jazz asked, "Oh right."

"You're not having a good time are you?" Sam asked leaning closer to the older woman.

"I just miss her," Jazz said, her fake smile slipping into the surreal, "Is it wrong that I want her to walk through those doors?"

Sam placed her hand on Jazz's shoulder, "You loved her Jazz," Sam stated softly, "And she loved you."

Jazz could only nod her agreement.

"Of course I'm not on the list!" a familiar voice exclaimed, "I died, came back to life and died all over again just to make this party!"

Jazz perked up, "No," she said, the first genuine smile of the night tugging at her lips.

Jazz leapt to her feet and rushed to the front of the ball room with Sam staying just on her heels.

When the duo got to the front they were shocked to see a ghostly white Ember McLain wearing her scarlet dress with her fiery blue hair let down.

"Babypop?" Ember asked in confusion, "It was supposed to be more romantic but this guy doesn't believe in love."

Mr. Lancer chose that moment to speak up, "I just believe, if you don't have a ticket you shouldn't gain entry," he said with a nod.

"I have her ticket," Jazz said digging in her purse and pulling out an intact ticket, "She's my date."

"Great Gatsby," he said tearing the ticket in defeat, "The two of you are still bound by the same rules as every other couple in here," Larry, Steve and Paulina danced by them, "And trio..."

"Save a dance for me Babypop?" Ember asked sticking out her hand.

"Always," Jazz responded taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

"I'm here too..." Sam said following the freshly reunited couple.

The couple started to dance to the music as they were slowly encircled by other couples.

Sam left the girls to their dance and returned to their table, taking her original seat.

Tucker and Danny finally returned to the table with punch, "Where's my date?" he asked looking around.

Sam only gestured to the dance floor.

Tucker and Danny looked over to see Jazz and Ember kissing while swaying gently to the music, "So, does this mean I'm not getting lucky on prom night?" he asked slowly.

Danny shook his head, "Just sit down," he said pushing his friend to the table.

Jazz broke the kiss with Ember and just held her, "How?" was all she could mutter.

Ember smiled, "I ran into an old friend up there that owed me a wish," she explained softly.

Jazz rested her head on the slightly taller woman's shoulder, "You know there's a lot stacked against us," she admitted quietly.

"I'm by your side now and that's all that matters."

**A/N:** And so ends the trilogy of love and loss between human and ghost. I really hope you enjoyed this tale. Now... I must be off to tackle a new fandom... Perhaps... Batman The Animated Series?


End file.
